In general, a conventional power connector is designed integrally with a transformer (or an adapter), and most terminals of the power connector come with a rotary design, and a casing with an accommodating space, so that the terminals may be rotated and stored into the accommodating space. In the design of the conventional power connector, the terminal includes a flange disposed in the casing, and the casing includes an electrode configured to be corresponsive to the flange. When the terminals are extended from the accommodating space to the outside, the flange will be abutted and electrically connected. When the terminals are retracted into the accommodating space, the terminals are separated from electrodes and electrically disconnected. Therefore, when the power connector is loosened and separated, the terminals are rotated to cause an electrical disconnection, and sparks will be produced at the moment when the terminals are contacted and electrically connected to the electrodes.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and provide a feasible solution in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art.